


Voltron: Ultimate Despair!!

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based of a Game, Coran is Monokuma don’t @ me, Epic Gamer Move, Gen, It just switches until the end where like almost everyone is dead, Like half of the characters are gonna be finna dead soon, There’s no actual main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: why am i writing something like this i’ve only just started getting into Danganrompa??This isn’t an AU, nor a crossover.It’s just if (most) of the VLD characters were in this universe, sorta.And yes, murder.





	Voltron: Ultimate Despair!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, There will be headcannons and some differences, so it’s not really like cannon, so.... yeah.
> 
> (and some of these ultimates may have already been in game, so...)
> 
> Let’s list this year’s students!
> 
> Keith Kogane: Ultimate Rebel
> 
> Lance McClain: Ultimate Sharpshooter
> 
> Katie Holt/Pidge Gunderson: Ultimate Hacker
> 
> Hunk Garret: Ultimate Engineer
> 
> Takashi Shirogane: Ultimate Champion
> 
> Bandor: Ultimate Cinnamon Roll
> 
> Romelle: Ultimate Best Girl
> 
> Lotor: Ultimate Emperor
> 
> Allura: Ultimate Queen
> 
> Narti: Ultimate Secret Keeper (???)
> 
> Ezor: Ultimate Chaotic Evil
> 
> Zethrid: Ultimate Boxer
> 
> Axca: Ultimate Poker Face
> 
> Shay: Ultimate Alien (???)
> 
> and some characters may be a bit off, but you’ll see why later ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just murder without a trial.

This a tale of death, grief and murder.  
If you are one of lightheartedness, I advise you don’t read this... ever.

# Chapter 1: Pink on The Walls

## Day 1

Lance was..._so confused._

Yesterday, He was asleep at home, in his bed, and now he’s roaming a school’s hall.

Though, all the weirdness came when he stumbled into a hall.

It was filled with 14 people, 15 counting him.

“Oh look, he’s finally here.” Keith said.

Lance looked around.

“Where am I?!” Lance asked.

Suddenly, a figure strolled onto the stage at the front of the hall, clearing his throat.

“Welcome students! You have all been chosen to participate in a little game...” The man said, twirling his orange moustache.

“I’m your headmaster, Coran.” He said, with a wicked smile.

Hunk, who looked beyond terrified, raised his hand.

“How... How long w-will we b-b-be here?” He asked.

“Ohoho! The fun part! Once most of you are dead.” Coran Said.

This put everyone on edge.

“Dead?!”

“Yes! You see, you’ll have to kill each other to even get a chance to escape, but if you get caught, well... You’ll be killed by myself!” Coran Said, cheerfully.

“Now, It’s nighttime, so time to go sleep! Don’t let the big bugs bite!” Coran called out, walking off.

“HEY WAIT A SECOND!” Keith yelled, angrily, before chasing after him.

Though Pidge held him back.

“No! He’ll explode! That one is an Android. If you destroy that’s one another will reappear and kill you.” Pidge said.

“How do you know?!” 

“He had a kill switch. All androids have one, but they aren’t as easy to press as you think.” Pidge explained.

Keith growled, putting his knife away.

“We... We should probably listen to that g-guy... I just... I don’t want to... b-be killed.” Hunk Said, before jogging off.

Very slowly everyone went to their rooms, which had little icons of themselves on each door. 

## Day 2

That morning, everyone was awoken with a high pitched scream.

They all piled into the room, and the sight sent a sick feeling right down into whoever saw it’s stomachs.

Bandor was sat against a wall with pink liquid pouring out of him with multiple stab wounds and a knife next to him.

“Is- Is... he dead?!” Hunk asked.

“Well of course he is! Look at him, he’s very obviously dead!” Keith yelled.

“Alright. Who did it?” Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

Pidge perked up.

“It’s was Narti.”

“But how? She can’t even see!” Lance said.

“I have my ways, and she told someone to do it, but it was technically her as she manipulated them somehow. I heard.” Pidge admitted.

“And you are just telling us now?!”

“Everyone had gone by then.”

“Alright, who actually did it? Like, who stabbed him?” Lance asked.

Nobody answered.

“Nobody is leaving until we figure this out.” Shiro stepped up.

“Shouldn’t we just, like, I don’t know... have a trial or something?” Ezor asked.

“That’s actually a good idea...” Shiro admitted.

Suddenly, the speakers came on.

“I see there’s already been a murder! Now, Have we got a culprit?” Coran asked.

“Narti told someone to kill Bandor, but we don’t know who actually killed him.” Pidge said.

“We should just say Narti did it!” Lance said.

“But this... thing hasn’t even gave us any evidence that is was Narti!”

Pidge sighed, before pulling out her computer and showing a video feed.

It showed Narti talking to a group of people, Hunk, Keith, Lotor and Shay.

“These are our suspects. It had to be either of these four.”

“Hunk was the first to leave and he never came out of his room, so it wasn’t him. Keith stayed awake the entire night and also never left, so that narrows it to Lotor and Shay.” 

Shay perked up.

“I barely know Bandor! Why would I try kill someone I don’t even know? and I’d never do-“

Lotor sighed.

“Stop your blabbering. Fine, it was me. Just kill me already.” Lotor admitted.

“I already can’t stand being in this hellhole already.” Lotor added, walking out the room.

Everyone turned to Narti.

“Was it?” They asked.

Narti nodded, before following Lotor.

Coran was waiting outside the room.

“Alright! Do we have a killer?” 

Pidge nodded.

“Yes, Two of them. Narti convinced Lotor to kill Bandor.

“Aww, poor you two. Time for a double killing!” Coran declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that there’s usually a trial but like, they sort of just admitted to murdering Bandor, so...


End file.
